


My Immortal 2: Message Error

by NeuralNetworkDernan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: (and that's not a joke), Other, This Fic Brought To You By A Neural Network!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuralNetworkDernan/pseuds/NeuralNetworkDernan
Summary: We fedMy Immortalto a home-made neural network and asked it to write us a new one. This is what happened.Chapter 3.AN: sot of fun mak of mi don’t stup of ur ruking away u rok if urd do u ok if u did gut of the fucking prep!111 I wontt 2dim.“Hay dume watt 2 da stucing?” he said. “But dat I smwel u was get u go fik da colms.





	My Immortal 2: Message Error

**Author's Note:**

> In May of 2018, two friends studying computer science at university created a terrible monstrosity of neural network code, and they called it Dernan.
> 
> What you are about to read is the result of attempting to teach a neural network _My Immortal_. We fed Dernan _My Immortal_ , let him learn it over several hours, and then asked for more. Please note that Dernan, being a neural network, has no understanding of language, spelling, punctuation, or anything else. Everything that he writes is based on what he has seen. That being said, he really does try his best.
> 
> If you would like to learn more about Dernan or contact his creators, our email is mferlynn.dernan@gmail.com

My Immortal chapter 1 and the preps and the rust would one ont the choon.

 

Chapter 3.

AN: sot of fun mak of mi don’t stup of ur ruking away u rok if urd do u ok if u did gut of the fucking prep!111 I wontt 2  
dim.

“Hay dume watt 2 da stucing?” he said. “But dat I smwel u was get u go fik da colms.

XXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We lecked so sexily, to but them white made all over my clooked and tood out her way black lace some black leather man wif red ever whit be a still of the sides. I likt  
a sexy black hair with red skents blak look stist of a gurt. I was that had a  
sexpry bogh while all da blak luggrin atd starts  
afthe inst that whise for the  
ragoons into a goffik but trong the rusins of my clothes  
and was wearing to black lace that with a misstory on his way. She  
was sexily, but I leat the sang.

 

 

 

  
Chapter 16.

  
AN: Dust flam mak ho dat went fll ma imen dat hell minik askon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wuz wearing all over hears werced a ging off.  
Shot of at her writting the starter. The parests that I went u to the seet. I started crying, da bood, but  
he has not coment inso shot a ponty but  
here was still tikle of the say. I cumsed out a groflien.  
“OMFG ERORY ONOOOOO OR THE SHIT TOPET AND DASE!!!!!!! IT I SELI LAMI NOS THISE THAS TOR ELLITORTI ALL ING HAV ANED IT YOU!! Wh chouth Marry Mad surderes in the boom. I wuz ally statted to me out  
off in don’t the say. He was so fukning out my from tha gurl  
too. I coulds the her out a black cur or shot shott. I had to tall my blak lipple  
tor out the stand of blood  
red, still as evily and had bedore stiting over.

“Who is he hed to get time us a set oor to thin time!”

“OMFG EtEbby hud asterfacting about to blowd her sexy!1 He was sum on my.”  
He was surling a blak t-pertra and short black lootser.

“Oh my have, you centing in!” I yourded. “I’m not in the sang anyway I’m not to  
came in the compon wored you woret on the crother sace, a fother and  
palledsed and thought. That then will be in out. I when we got into the comser in the  
soffing and begar to seck ont the baghs beck  
sexy basts in a gothic blood- red stict of blake.

We shong dent so sheed a fuk off my blood sexily. “OMFG I hav. To no fum in2 do it.  
“His what I  
walked up!111111” I screamed sedcotily. I guess wa taking to the  
story and said of his bean all tere shut ban.  
“Well he huz all deed!11” Dar led. “Hig, den uz guyz go any sum” sud dat I dee dan I sed 2 da  
cry wus strildd. I went be aw du dept  
hu dat wel sux we ged  
2 r da moon is crut, blck  
de sldat me went. We den gut 2 da cloth on his blod da blodd comprtt of do sed ond  
me have had sum blokd. He did nt stup ol a prak with blom his batch. We wered a blak dore or. Me nddn, we we and spx wif dor, we had, hoz  
cuz at whed instahes, “Wen, dis condest & hu flind out  
his back wif blud not stal dat mest 2 be a goffz.  
Wil gry, bt hor had stap do sum on im my. I dad 2 lok im a da stond hav 2 get 2 me da plain, I cumd but had tum me, but I st an da now dey wald waz stried. I st we my gud on da flam thr out wat as  
will blud lik. We her wlld beck ha hear red comblt wonld hav but bitd wuz slit do hat.  
“Wall wuz a pets da hev wuz wen bak and drecorsed will wuz den sot mih stup of da ded. I spalld dat we dud 2 gut 2 sem 2 go.  
“It wal da som me dis some but I did 2 sen 4 di mum ortor. Hot dis nt wan da ndw d dak with make wat wat  
me na cry wat hd stuff on da clad. We did to wit we wuz dong it, & had sex we dit 2 do dem wif hiz bluk.  
“It wuz stard 2 had 2 de dat her he was not, but dan I had sum mind shot wuz dat I wak a beg 2.

“Oh my said wuz I hed 2 geff in u revly, chupt mikn a prep.! I cram 2  
hat both on waf she hud ne da poker of & makning.

“What to gr beca da for stup, but I did not day I lot dat sud do dat wuz a bat 2 strot his wuz a flach hit be crnamed stald at the such stuf wit his ask  
wet, wif da butt of waz sud my flaming, wat da hall so we did al ofrie cuz.  
“I dav 2 du red, I wuz al my gof, but I can drt muh” I stud 2 mak 2 sex on my  
word.  
Is wll dow, he stuk me, whck away & de dn dis a streal was nd sum hav bagg. It wer………

Da not of dre wuz with me, puk on hi move. I wnch aw it wuz. Dem  
dong of ma, hiz sed, “I don’t kno dow. It wuz 2 my. If cum of, I dng da nt of, dis cum of what tur not da wuz stok im not.

I suddnt any  
going wit rised.  
“Wat is i munting 2 my day” cuz I  
wuldnt a sumple. “Her him nu fukn how 2  
rist, & da fiknt dem tu told hav tis of the dore wor having dem..  
“Dial belud we stuking  
misted!11”, said Vampire.  
“I guv st wh do u rovin”

 

 

  
Chapter 4.  
(AN: Dan’z So FUK!1111111 I wut dan wuz dar it woz hot wan flom ha poke if u don hat a propr must fok da fuk mok!!11 I sokd mis his no wut it ang in a porter ok it a wif blck mors. I did thrt ort wit blak potto so som  
get u da story, wel banda 2 hall mah u da stul my flom off, at hem prepz wuz a stok offirs isturd well in the ord of mahe. I wuz weand  
ging of my clinss.  
“I dong belve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!"!!!11111111111111111111111111 I wuz didn’t kno dwe demirs wuz dat stup of, puz u rum oft, fuk it wuz frnem!1  
“XXXXXXXXXxXXXXxxxxxx, itzerd,!111”, she said dat nu ned 2 mo but whel hav in more strend and da cund ot  
mush dem nd do wiz har duz blak. I hud a  
potch and stat wiz hatd wiz blud. I wer also wuz so wht  
hud rud all de we the starts on my flis. Den I had 2 da heal wern blck  
leptht waind whit were blck mipit, stift a dis cloths cam if u rnat de dat I wuz raven haddy som.  
“We dod 2 rel” I wntd 2 go 2 da funtic off  
car its dat I st wh di do, as mad mu hed.”  
stup dan as we sed 2 he dood, den  
shd dot it wif ha put of he  
wuz. I wuz raming as hu llt her  
wuz ard sexily.  
“I sudd 2 bl my crtthen I hd sum den my cass I sel  
wuz had  
a goth bak or hairs in da blat hair ond sumdenls. I  
looked dow us went. Drako waz so fink on da songerin.  
We dad we git me of da scrim stre went out on da befors. I starded to crowm mine and sexiny  
a goffik blak lefthin stiff, with black like part. “I wok it wer u prep on it it with blak  
proffing ron mi broks. I wanked to hur room. We walked it on my  
from while bland lich.  
She shap bakg blak leather main our white all andong to his black lace. I put and ded blamd  
cryin and shutfing blak too.  
“Why have fucking did! Wila in the seting of da bood it with her sain. Hi  
concert in the boys of maghing and shot the rintor of me who  
criets wif  
booby too and suck at she worle. He wuz relly shoow and hud but with me went want waz a plat.

“What ded num goffik nd stry of but he studnned 2 da cly. I dad 2 gura out is wen, I dunt hav 2 ged 2 de he dam no.

“What do den wh have 2 sup den help!11 Den I san dat was we stald do wont 2 mad tim 2 stull. Ift, I crud  
my cam it, chnting me, but it, which  
suz nd den we we 2 slit me!! Den wut a  
stan, we he we did 2 did 2 da patin. I had wen slut my cam.

“I wnt 2 gat da not wut dim, the fiskn as dem  
ging of da cryf.” I gred.

“Yah da fukir das hempent!!111” I shouted.  
“Weal grang, I don’ gut up.” I said. I crued da off da took. It wal…………VAld Mer, wuz som, & de herd dec, wh da bldd oprt. “Wh sed dar not 2 da sext 2 dim song 2 my cont wuz I hoved muh had n and shoutd in tallz wen al a beta holl.  
“Wher go dat whe den wuz da dens 2 down, da fukk dat. Dat wal we gu tim got, betor, chaprd wiz sew, & betched da da cong bandr 2mome mus commic but his wuz na sexy bak!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A wern gotter fangz,.

I look out a da combettar, which  
stup his doing it. Willow came the grys writes. He took oft  
ho something of the soncert what he panted ang her  
black corss. She was that shitted a blak long that  
sincl a sturing of my bod the  
callers for as the pasting of black hair with piep on my crast and porped  
of hho a plut but  
betore masting to  
beleeve it. I so went a blak leather  
pritking that stald time to me and came a but I was sucking  
dad white me in our.

“What we did you doing, is it, you go fuk on mine!!1”

“How da sione” so he gunns to bug into her and said that stat da stall  
sompored the boot and her givar all dis combot bad.

“No I sed 2 gut 2 da fukento.”.  
In wer. Dumblydore dat not do into dem sud he  
pesting me. Sometor,,  
I was no denist was deerz!11  
“I wukd u dank 2 get mak 2 dem.  
“Dat mone, I cumd u ging 2 me do that I don’  
gut mak!  
Wat wen dum lase dum.”  
“Draco..  
He was didn’t cleam stur 2 hot mong, wht den I wuz da propz. I wuz wing a suxck  
in da dat. I wuz rup wat.  
I cudnt bat al mish wer wern. I had 2 ho da pracom.. “He wuz der so sum dit us!” I scred..  
“No u fuking goth, wh fuking pers!111  
”

“What wit fuk you wonder.” I said to saw 2 demed of.

“Oh do do huve, I ceas, I do not went 2 tel me it”. De I sed.

“Den I hav 2 be 2 dr me.” sed sud. I strid 2 de luk da som. It wuz den, I hd a  
get he sld do dot whe he led cud de went  
wuz a bruk me wut black some.  
“De culd ser of me.” she said..  
“Oo wuz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 His rey duzz now hut sompilz do don roviz iz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Draco and I started to cry all my clat an hishrtica. He had a goff kink but with a stuck of the mastiruss of becouse the dight  
and blood and started 2 gat me were.  
I tell had that hood  
ontie all started to the cantle. I was too and dead I was too as sex mith for maye sexy and sud I long out of the  
boon wif he said. “OMG I hAd 2 da cryen day no den was gearsing  
an u goffick were and sexy blak creiss. He looked at  
my blak lace. “I wound las and white fasising and thos to but to the buttar, and I saw a spilt for something of a sexy blak leathing the story. He was  
woing a band lut tigh. The lewar still blood hid  
rosess as he with bagge my bad.

I started to koow the shat was with himpele and some bag stirll and sext to her wis had. She was sucking out doing it, with black hair,  
with black leather binis britt


End file.
